forget me nots
by darkgirl99
Summary: lucy got hit with a spell that made her forget everything and everyone, and now there creeping her out. will the get her to remember in time or will they lose lucy forever
1. Chapter 1

"I'll make you forget everything and everyone" screamed zancrow

"NATSU LOOK OUT" Lucy shouted as she jumped in front of natsu. There was a flash of light and silence fell as Lucy was hit by the spell and knocked unconscious

"LUCY!" natsu look at Lucy with wide eyes then ran towards zancrow hitting him with all his might till he vanished with a glow of light. Lucy was out cold not moving and not breathing. Natsu didnt know what to do he sat there and waited for here to wake but she never did so he decided to carried Lucy back to the guild hoping by then she would wake up.

(LUCY PROV)

I could hear mumbling in the background but I didn't know who they where or who I am nor where I was. "ugh" I began to stir "hey look she's waking up, Lucy can you here me" said a very blue cat, I freaked out and started looking around trying to see who they were but no luck I didn't know anything. My eyes widened trying not to scream I could tell the new that i didn't know them because they kind of shared the same look.

"Lucy do you know who I am" said a scarlet haired woman

"cause she does your Ezra and I'm natsu piece of cake" replied the salmon haired boy.

"I...I'm sorry but I don't know who any of you are and can you tell me where i am"

They all started mumbling I could make a few words out like what happened at the job and why can't she remember. I looked around trying to find something to help and i did the door out of here. I ran out well sort of creped out then ran for the hills. "hey where lu-chan go?" Asked a small blue haired girl.

(NORMAL PROV)

Everyone started to look for Lucy once they saw the doors where wide open they check her apartment, her favourite restaurant and the clothes shop but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?" said natsu while cupping his head in his hands trying not to freak out "I'm sure she fine" said the half naked gray. "EEEEKKKKK" a voice rang through everyone's ears they all knew who that was cause only one person they know could scream that high.

"LUCYY!" natsu yelled and ran towards the scream only to find a blonde girl on top of a box with her hands holding her knees and a rat runny away. "Lucy are you ok? What wrong?"

"Stay away from me all of you( everyone showed up) I don't know who you and right now i don't want t so stay away from me!" Lucy yelled she had the look of fear in her eyes everyone had the look of shock no one knew what to do so they just turned and walked away leaving a angry scared lucy and Natsu with no facial expression on his face he just stared at the ground every one knew he need some space right now but when they went up to take to him he was gone. "Now where did he go?" grey said crossing his arms. "he even left happy here that never happens "Cana replied a little blue cat just stood they and walked of to the guild with everyone else no knew what to do or where to start "i wonder what salamander id going to do now ?" said a tall mage with piercing all over his face "I bet hes going to do something or he's doing something right now" Erza said and in quite a shock she didn't have and cake with her nor Cana with her barrel in fact no one had what they usually have they was just to distracted. 

* * *

Lucy walked through the streets trying to avoid every one but all she could hear was her name being called from everywhere so she decided to run, run where? she didn't know where but she just wanted to be far away from the streets. she stumbled across a large tree at the top of a hill as she walked up to it she kept thinking about who she is or where she was from?_ "who am I why cant I remember anything and why do so many people no me okay Lucy get it together you can do this" _she was so lost in thought that she didn't see a pink haired boy sitting down so she tumbled over him and he didnt even see her either because he was lost in thought "im sorry i didn't...hey wait your that kid who ran after me " she said with a bit of anger "yeah so" he tryed so hard not to cry because his best friend didnt even know who he was (no not happy) "look im sorry you coulndt find your friend and i hope you find her" she said with her sorry brown eyes looking up at him "yeah me too" Natsu said almost giving up because ehe had never seen lucy that scared or scared of him for that matter." I should get going I need to find somewhere before it gets dark and I ummmm... never mind" she just smiled and walked of quickly so he wouldnt follow her. Natsu just sat there smiling to himself " you still the same old lucy on the inside" As Lucy walked through town she wondered what all these keys where for _" maybe there my house keys well one of them hey whats this its a symbol its the cancer symbol"_ In a big flash a boy with orange hair and wearing a suit appeared "LUCY ! are you okay you haven't called any of us even if its for ridiculous reasons" the orange male just stood there and stared at the girl with a shocked face "Wh...who are you ?" she backed away slightly "its me Leo remember wait you dont remember do you?" he ran his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head "am I supposed to know you?" " yes yes you are we are you keys we are your spirits we help protect you when in danger and sometimes you call us out for ridiculous reasons like cancer you call him out for a new hair style or.." he was stopped when a hand was placed on his mouth "wait so your telly me im a magician thing with magical powers."

" yeah pretty much"

" thats ridiculous"

" no not really"

" how do i use these keys then?"

"wow you really got it bad oh yeah im gunna go now and let you figuer it out then you might remember something or other"

" WAIT NO DONT GO ... help me please" but it was to late Leo was gone and left a crying lucy by herself tears falling like water falls she didnt move she just stood there and the only time she moved was to crouch down on the floor she didnt know anything the only thing she new was that she hated the bunch of kids and had magical powers and that she was lost and so, so alone.


	2. Chapter 2 Memory days

Natsu just stared out of the window with a sleeping happy curled up on his lap he didn't know what t do about the whole Lucy situation but he did know he had to get her to like him no matter what and he started to think back to the night of the attack.

"_I make you forget everyone and everything"_

"_I will never forget anything but I'll make you wish you never was born"_

_Smoke started to surround zancrow as he said his incantation "by me it is done and by me it can undone but buy the 4__th__ moon you will forever forget so now LIVE THE FORGET ME NOTS" a big light came sreaming towards Natsu " NATSU GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled Lucy but he wouldn't move so Lucy ran towards Natsu pushed him out the way and took the hit and she was sent flying across the room._

_(_End)

Just thinking about it made him start to cry he couldn't take it that he froze and not move so that none of them could have been hit but he couldn't go back.

The rain kept pouring down and all the guild members did as they normally did Cana would dink and drink and drink, Grey would be half naked and making Juvia faint mira-jane would sell drinks alone with lisana Erza sat at the bar eating her cake but she was zoned out thinking about her last memory of Lucy when she did remember everyone was thinking about it but never said anything.

(Erza memory)

"_Hey Lucy want to take a job with me it's up by the waterfalls you know the one's that go up instead of down"_

"_I would love to but I already promised Natsu i would go with him to the town of curses" the blonde said with a disappointed look._

"_Oh okay maybe another time then yeah" the two girls giggled and hugged and just walked over to the bar and ordered the usual a strawberry cake and a tonic water with lime. "Hey Lucy don't you think it's a bit wired that Natsu wanted you to go and n one else" said a suspicious white haired girl from behind the bar . "Mira I already told you before that he tricked me into it and he said that one of my celestial spirits would really help on the job" Lucy said but noticed that even Erza was looking suspicious they all fell silenced and looked at Lucy then busted out laughing._

(Memory fades slowly)

"Erza, ERZA ! ARE YOU THERE" Mira shouted into her ear and made Erza drop he cake but for some reason she didn't react like she normal would she just look at Mira and laid her head on her hand. "I know it's hard but we just got to hope that Lucy remembers soon" Grey said with a hand on Ezra's shoulder she was just about to say something when a small blued haired girl ran in screaming. "Levy what's wrong?" Mira-jane said with the entire guild looking over "It's about Lucy" by then the whole guild surrounded the little blue girl. "Why what's wrong?" Cana said with a concerned face "Yeah is she okay" said another member "Has she left town" said another soon everyone was shouting questions "QUIET IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH!" levy shouted by then everyone had the look of shock to say that they didn't know she could shout that loud. "Remember when Natsu brought Lucy back?"

"Yeah" Erza said

"And you know when he told us everything about what happened"

"Yeah"

"Well you know the incantation?"

"Levy just get on with it"

"Okay well the incantation it says that Lucy has 4 day till she forget forever"

"so there's a way to fix it"

"Yes but it doesn't say how" soon everyone was thinking of ways to help her like make her freeze or put her on fire or hit her on the back of the head. Everyone was talking until Mira re-spoke the incantation "by me it is done and by me it can undone but buy the 4th moon you will forever forget so now live forever the forget me knots"

"It's been 1 day already so she has 3 days left or..."

"Or forever forgetting" said a small old man who walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 3 I wont lose you

**Hey this is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it's not that good but please enjoy day 2 I'm planning on doing the chapters based on the days she has left.**

As Lucy woke up she didn't really mind where she was (on a bench) she was too distracted by the fact she was a mage with some key things and no one was going to help her. Lucy just wondered down the streets thinking about what that Leo guy said "_we are your keys we are your spirits we help protect you when in danger and sometimes you call us out for ridiculous reasons"_

"What did he mean by that? Oh I'm so confused" she held her head trying to figure out what he meant not to mention she wondered how to use them. "Open key" Lucy said as she reached out her arm with a serious face. She stood there for about 3 minutes before she realised that wasn't it "I command you open gold key" by this time people were beginning to stare "uuhhgg it's hopeless" Lucy tied they key back to her skirt and kept walking with a shrug that was until she came upon a clothes shop. The blonde mage ran in filled with excitement she needed some clothes "This is great I needed some clothes because all my clothes are getting to ..." She froze at the thought, did she actually remember about her clothes Lucy just stared in shock and amazement.

Back at the guild everything was calm until Natsu spoke.

"What did you say ice princess!"

"Nothing just that you won't be very helpful with ash for brains" said the half naked mage.

"GREY YOU'R CLOTHES!" shouted Cana from the bar with her barrel of I think this one has cider in.

"Ha look who ordered the stripper?" Natsu said while holding onto his gut. At that moment Juvia ran in jumping on grey and repeating "Juvia did, Juvia did" everyone was laughing except grey who was hiding in embarrassment and Erza who was with Levy, Mira-jane and the master trying to figure out the cure for Lucy. Erza heard the noise and came out and the whole guild went silent except a laughing crying rolling on the floor Natsu. The mage soon realized why it was so silent and slowly stopped laughing and ran for the hills. "Did you find anything?" Said the young blue haired mage with such sweetness you wanted to tell her good news but you couldn't because you had none. She breathed in and said a simple "No" nearly everyone lowered their heads trying to think of ways to help. "Hey why don't we go and find her and help her remember" Said a drunken Cana

"That's a great idea" so the whole guild ran out the door and started to look for Lucy. "LUCY, LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?"

(LUCY PROV)

I still couldn't believe that I remembered about my clothes so is what Leo said true. "_I'm gunner go now and let you figure it out then you might remember something". _Walking out of the clothes shop and I can hear people calling my name wondering who they were because they sounded familiar. "HEY I FOUND HER" I turned to see who it was and to my surprise it was the one and only scarlet haired girl who scared me last time. "Not you again" I said a low tone but by that moment they put a bag over my head and lifted me of the ground not knowing what they were planning I struggled with all my strength I didn't know where they were taking me or what they were going to do to me.

(NORMAL PROV)

They brought Lucy into the guild and tied her to a chair then removed the bag. "Are you sure we are doing this right Erza?"Questioned Grey "Yeah of cause we are" she replied Lucy just sat there with fear in her eyes but she wasn't going to show that she was scared she had to suck it up and be brave. "Let me go or I'll call the police" (_so much for being brave)_ "come on Lucy you know us we are your friends" said Levy

"If you where my friends would you of kidnapped me?"The blonde replied

"Well no but we are gunner help you remember" at that moment the whole guild was trying to show her who they were. "Remember me, I'm Romeo remember I accidently set you on fire like this" and the young boy did what he did before and set Lucy on fire and of cause Lucy who was attach to a chair started screaming. "Let me try. Hey Luce remember this?" said the mage with no clothes while freezing her. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at her face" Lucy was frozen and all they did was laugh at her frozen face. "don't worry Lu-chan I'll help you" said a sweet blue haired girl Lucy thought she was nice until she dropped a big iron magic on her, Lucy was squished under and you could probably see her spirit trying to fly away. "Lucy don't you remember us?" the whole guild thought that would of worked but it didn't so they did it again and again but with more fire, more ice and more magic soon everyone was at it. Little Lucy on the other hand was screaming and running (she can run because the chair broke) until Erza hit her with the wheel of swords and that sent her flying across the room and out cold. "Hey I think we went too far"

Natsu was just casually sitting on the hill with the tree remembering the Lucy he knew. _"Hey Luce nice place you have here" he said with a cheesy grin "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" and he was out with a Lucy kick.___He began chuckling to himself remembering all the times she kicked him out but he loved the memory when she looked so cute he couldn't help but stare. _Lucy sat there across the bar ordering her tonic water whilst wearing her long black boots, with her blue skirt and white sweater with her hair tied in a pony tail. All he could do was stare but he had to stop because people was staring at him so he did what he normally does and ran up to her and put his arm around her shoulders which made her blush she thought he didn't notice but he did. All he could smell was vanilla and he loved it "NATSU GET OF ME" and that memory also ended in a Lucy kick._Was he really about to lose his Lucy forever.

Lucy began awaking everyone was surrounding her staring at her with big eyes just trying to see if it worked. "Erza, Levy, Grey, Romeo what happened?" the whole guild jumped with happiness that they thought she remembered but while they were too busy being happy they didn't notice she had gone "Where did Lucy go?" they looked around and saw the guild doors wide open "STAY AWAY FROM ME" and with that she was gone.

Lucy ran for the hills she ran up to the hill with the big tree and thought she would sleep there tonight because it was already dawn. So she walked up the hill and curled up under the tree holding her keys "I hope I figure this out soon" she ended it with a sigh and was of the sleep little did she know that a certain pink haired boy was on the other side smiling at what he heard "don't worry Luce tomorrow I will help you remember, you just rest up" he came over to her side of the tree and put his jacket over her and kissed her forehead and smiled as she smiled in her sleep and he just simply walked down the hill "Don't worry Luce I will do everything I can to get you back I will not lose you"


	4. Chapter 4- The pain of that day

Lucy woke up and realized that she had a jacket over her, "I wonder where this came from?"She said as she lifted it up. The blonde mage tied the jacket round her waist and strolled through town. The young girl kept wondering who the jacket belonged to, was it some creepy guy who found her at the top of the hill, or maybe some sweet prince who came to sweep her of her feet _' naaaaaa cant be that this jacket smell of fire and ash' _as she walked through town Lucy saw all these nice buildings and thought about her flat _'I wonder what my rents going to be when I get back?'_ she thought to herself then jumped at the thought "I CAN'T BELIEVE I REMEBERED ABOUT MY FLAT!" Lucy ran towards the building she remembered and entered her room, "wow, it's better than I remember"

"You remember something?" said a pink haired mage sitting on a chair in the far corner.

"Yeah I did... Natsu is it?"

"Yeah it is..." He got cut off with a foot in his face, "What was that for?"

"That was for breaking into my house" The blonde was about to continue but saw the loneliness in his eyes she walked up to him with almost feeling bad for him, she came up to him and placed a hand on his knee. "Lucy I have to tell you something...important" Natsu said that with such seriousness that she had to listen.

"What is it?" she was a bit confused in the way he was speaking, she expected for him to be like the rest, rampaging through the streets and scaring her for her to remember. "Lucy you only have two days left please let me help you and..." His eyes were forming tears.

"Natsu you're scaring me now" even Lucy was beginning to cry.

"Can I have my jacket back?"

"Why you little..."

"Wait, please you need to listen to me you need to remember everything or you will be lost, and ...And I don't want to lose you" All she could do was stare at the mage and agree with a nod of her head she agreed to let him help her. "Okay, I will let you help me but tell me who I am first" They sat there and just talked everything over Lucy would listen to Natsu as he said everything he knew about her, Then Natsu would listen to all her questions. "Can you tell me how I use these things?" she lifted up her keys and placed them in front of Natsu.

"Let's see, Oh I know, you use to grab a key, s go ahead and grab a key" She did as she was told, "Now what is the sign on it?"

"It's an Aries"

"Now if I remember correctly you normally say..."

"OPEN GATE OF THE RAM, ARIES" And with a flash of light, girl wearing wool and two horns on either side of her head appeared.

"YOU DID IT YOU REMEMBERED!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up and hugged Lucy super tight. And with that little move of the key Lucy remembered about her keys, but she still wasn't so keen on the other people she was with yesterday.

"I did it, I actually did it" Lucy was so chuffed with herself that she didn't notice a certain pink haired fire mage smiling at her ad his eye sparkling with happiness, he was so close of getting his Lucy back. "Natsu what are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing really" A slight blush came to his face as he rubbed the back of his head. Lucy knew what he was looking at and soon blushed after, there was still a lot for Lucy to learn because all she knew was about her family, her flat, her keys and a little on her feelings for a certain fire dragon. "Hey Natsu, tell me more about my situation" The boy just look at her with guilt in his eyes, he didn't want to remember that day but he she needed to know.

With a quick sigh he replied with "Well some dark mage was men's to put a spell on me but I froze and you took the hit the end" He hated to think about it.

"Please" Lucy had such worry eyes as she really wanted to know what happened to her but Natsu couldn't, he just couldn't.

(Flash back)

_Smoke started to surround zancrow as he said his incantation "by me it is done and by me it can undone but by the 4__th__ moon you will forever forget so now LIVE THE FORGET ME NOTS"A big light came screaming towards Natsu "NATSU GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled Lucy but he wouldn't move so Lucy ran towards Natsu pushed him out the way and took the hit and she was sent flying across the room._

_(END)_

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy began to panic when she saw him clenching his fist.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry it's my entire fault" He shook his head trying to hide the tears that were coming but it was no use they wouldn't stop.

"It's my entire fault that you have 2 days to remember or you will vanish" He grabbed her wrists and just held them up to his chest to try and find the words to explain to her.

"Natsu I don't get it" Lucy didn't know what to do she was scared of what was happening right in front of her. "Natsu please tell me" The look of fear gathered in her and his eyes, she didn't know what was going on and was scared of his reaction and he was scared of losing his Lucy forever. He simple just stood up and asked her to follow him. He took her to some wreck place at the edge of town, "Why did you bring me hear?" She said as natsu moved her to stand somewhere across the room and he stood n the other side.

"This, this is where it happened" he rose his head to look at the mage all he could see was tears forming in her eyes.

"NO, NO, WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!" Lucy fell to the ground with shock of remembering bits of it.

"This is the only way I could tell you" he ran up to her and gave her a hug. Lucy just sat there for a bit trying to figure it out but it was blurry.

(Lucy's flash back)

_Smoke started to surrounding someone as he said his incantation "by me it is done, by the 4__th__ moon you will forever forget so now LIVE THE FORGET ME NOTS"A big light came screaming towards a boy "GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled Lucy but he wouldn't move so Lucy ran towards the boy and pushed him out the way and took the hit and she was sent flying across the room. Her memory was fuzzy but she knew she saved that boy but she couldn't remember who it was._

_(End)_

She got out of Natsu's hug and stood up she hung her head and tears were falling onto the floor, "How could you do this, bringing me here where it happened. HOW COULD YOU!" She started running but a hand grabbed her before she could,

"Don't you think it hurts me to bring you here, after all I'm the one who has to live with the guilt that my best... My best friend who I might even love is hurt because of me, so don't you dare say how could I" Natsu just stood there with his eyes glued to Lucy's they stood there for a while but then Lucy collapsed into his arms, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I..."

"I know, sshhhh don't worry I will help you and like I said before I won't lose you." And with that another day past and Lucy had only 1 day left, but the thing is will she remember in time and will she try to get to know the other guild members?


	5. Chapter 5 final part 1

**Sorry it took so long I was away for the weekend**

Lucy just sat there in her apartment staring at the walls with her head dangling from the bed, she didn't know what was happening she knew everything about herself and the accident but Natsu said he had more things for her.

(The guild)

"Natsu this is her last day, how far are you?" Erza said

"I said about the incident and everything I know about her and she knows about her spirits." Natsu replied

"Now she just needs to know us, right?" Levy said with a smile.

"Yeah but don't you remember what happened?" Erza said and everyone in the guild was remembering how they almost toasted her or how they froze her but still remembered her face. All they had to do now was to see if she would forget that and let them hang out with her for the day. "Great I'll go get Lucy" Natsu said running out the door, as he walked through the streets he kept looking at every clock and staring at the sun every 2 minutes, '_I hope it's not too late.'_

As the young mage came up to the door he couldn't help but listen the conversation she was having to herself and giggling at some of it but quite enough not to be heard.

"Come on Lucy get a hold of yourself there only big stinking freaks who tried to kill you last time" She kept sighing at the memory, now that was something she wished to forget.

"Maybe I won't go I mean nothing is gunner happen to you all your gunner do is just forget everything again and have to make friends with them again somehow?" At this moment even Natsu was sighing because he didn't tell her what really was going to happen.

"But what if that changes everything and I become the opposite to what I am now or what if I don't like them and I start to hate them even more..." Natsu just chuckled.

"What if I forget about Natsu?" At that moment Natsu could feel a pain in his chest even he didn't want it to come to that. With a knock on the door and a scream on the other side the young mage entered and just stared at her, "You ready?"

"No, but I probably don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope" And with that they were out the door, Natsu was glad he was going to have his Lucy back and in his arms (well he hoped).

"Hey Zancrow you might wanna take a look a look at this"

"What is it?"

"It's that fire mage and the girl you cast a spell on 4 days ago" And with that one sentence Zancrow was over like 3year old to pancakes.

"WHAT, THIS CANT HAPPEN, he was not supposed to interfere, send the boys out" Zancrow was furious that he was helping that girl because she was not supposed to remember and then he would make her join him and they would attack their guild and then they wouldn't want to hurt her and then they would win and rule the city (he is a very big dreamer). With a push of a button all the dark members were sent out to destroy that brat.

"C'mon, Luce otherwise we will run out of time" Natsu said dragging the blonde along with him,

"Okay, okay I'm coming just go a bit slow..." Lucy was stopped when the pink hair boy mysteriously stopped walking I mean he was the one telling her not to stop, "What's wro..."

"SSSHHH" Natsu cut her off by this time Lucy began to freak out; she didn't know what was happening then all of a sudden a bunch of guys wearing black appeared.

"Lucy run, NOW!" He didn't have to say any more she was gone, she got around the corner when she realised that she is a mage, she can help '_I can help, now turn around and go back... Turn around now, no now' _even her thoughts weren't helping her but Natsu needed her.

" FIRE DRAGONS ROAWWWWWW" A load f fire came out of his mouth trying to stop them from running after Lucy but even him alone couldn't stop them, he needed help...,

"OPEN GATE OF THE BALL, TAUROUS"

"MMMOOOOOOOO" And in a giant flash a bull appeared with a giant axe in his hands but he was perverted because he kept saying how he missed Lucy and her wonderful body. Natsu prey had been answered but he did wish it wasn't Lucy so that she wouldn't get hurt, oh well he wished it he got it.

At the guild everyone was wondering why it was taking them so long but soon figured out that she probably was scared to come here after what happened last time.

"When is lu-chan getting here?" Levy asked

"Well she is probably struggling against Natsu saying that she doesn't want to come, remember last time" Cana said. They all went back to what they normally did Cana would drink, Reedus would paint, Levy would read and Erza would eat her strawberry cake just like a normal day in the guild.

"FIRE DRAGONS FIST!" Natsu sent three guys flying after that hit, Lucy was just smiling she had the perverted bull and her whip with her so she hardly got hurt, but while she was being all smug, a couple of big arms wrapped around her and a hand was over her mouth. Natsu was just beating the living day lights out of them to notice that Zancrow had taken Lucy but even Zancrow didn't know that the spell he used was the wrong one.

"Did you see that Lucy..." The bull said confused on where she was and just disappeared in a puff of smoke, He thought that she was safe with the pink haired idiot so he left.

"How you doing over Th...?" Natsu was looking around trying to see Lucy or even to see the perverted bull but none was to be seen, while looking around and being distracted he was taken to the ground and was being kicked, punched and being spat at.

"HAHAHA, WE GOT HIM NOW BOYS" Said one of the guys who was kicking him in the gut,

"Where did you take Lucy?" Natsu said trying to breathe.

"Somewhere your never gunner see her again." He had a huge smug smile on his face and landed one kick in Natsu's face and he was out, Natsu been hit so hard that he was left on the cold ground covered in blood, out cold and the last thing he thought of was Lucy and her disappearing into dust.

'_Lucy don't go'_

'_Look what you did, because you couldn't help me I'm not going to die' Natsu was seeing Lucy mad at him for letting her go, he didn't mean to, it wasn't his fault, he was court of guard that's all and Lucy would understand, wouldn't she?_

"Natsu wake up, wake up Natsu, Natsu" The young dragon slayer opened his eyes only to see a certain scarlet haired girl looking at him with worry and rage in her eyes.

"So, sleeping beauty decided to wake up, have a nice kip?" Grey said with sarcasm, Natsu just looked at him with a look that said 'not now'.

"Where's Lucy? You said you were gunner bring her to the guild but you never showed for at least 3 hours"

"3 HOURS" Natsu didn't know he was out that long and when he tried to get up an instant pain shot to his stomach.

"Looks like flame brain got his but whopped"

"Not now Grey, Natsu what happened?" Erza looked at her friend on the ground with fear in her eyes, it's the first anyone had seen that. The boy just sighed and raised his arm only to be lifted up by the girl,

"Lucy..."A sigh came from his lips, "Lucy been taken" and with that last line Erza grabbed the bridge of her nose and Grey just ran his fingers through his hair,

"I tried to help I swear, but when I turned around she wasn't there"

"Natsu, do you know what you have done?"

"Yeah I..."

"Natsu, Lucy could disappear any moment now and you let her get taken." Natsu lowered his head know that she was right, but he still had a little time left after all it's not day over yet. They just had to find the goons and get Lucy back and fast.

"You know, you have been a real pain getting help from your friends"

"You" Lucy recognised the voice in an instant, "You are the one who did this to me"

"I'm so glad you noticed" Zancrow said with his hand on his chest pretending to be feeling touched.

"Why did you do this?"

"Why else, I could use you to get back at those flies and all I had to do was get rid of your memory, I was hoping to use the brat but you will do nicely" Zancrow walked up to her pushing away the sting of hair that was in his face, Lucy was tied up against the wall so all she could do was flinch or try to bite him, she did both.

"Why you little..."

"Zancrow" Another man came out of the shadows he looked even bigger that Zancrow.

"Don't hurt our little guest now, we need her and DONT FORGET IT" he threw and brick at Zancrow's head leaving him the hold his head in pain while the blood came trickling down his face. 'Who the hell is that man' was all Lucy could think about because all she saw was a crocked smile and glowing yellow eyes, he was mostly in the shadows, Lucy had to be brave.

"MY FRIENDS WILL COME FOR ME!"

"What these ones?" The shadow man (Lucy's name for him) pulled on a leaver only to reveal Natsu, Grey and Erza all tied up in chains with blood all over them, Lucy couldn't help but cry at the scene she had just seen.

"They were just flies that got in my way, so I did what any one would do I gave them a good swat." This guy was a mad man how could he do that to them.


	6. Chapter 6 Final part 2

(Back at the guild)

Everyone was running around trying to find out where they had taken Lucy.

"Calm down Natsu, we will find her"

"Shut up Erza" And in an instant Natsu wished he never said that, he was just shrinking in the corner as the devil herself with shooting Natsu a glare (if looks could kill).

"HAHAHA, flame brain got owned" Grey said trying to control his laughter.

"Did you say something Grey?" Erza looked at Grey with the same glare she was giving Natsu,

"No maim" shivering in his boots Grey just backed away from the girl who looked like she was going to rip his eye balls out. The whole guild laughed at the two morons who just didn't know when to quit being so stubborn. Levy was hard at work trying to find out where Lucy was, "Guys hate to burst the bubble but we need to find Lucy, we only have 6 hours left before 'puff'" Levy said doing jazz hand to show the puff.

"Where would he hide?" Erza said trying to think if she were him were would he hide

"Erza, I was thinking that this is a bit to cleaver for Zancrow and he must have got that power from someone else"

"MIRA YOU'RE A GEINUS!" Erza ran towards Levy to see if that would help. Levy got the news and began to search for someone with that sort of power,

"I FOUND IT!" The little blue head jumping up and down in excitement,

"The real one behind the scene is a sorcerer called Mesgorfttone he's very powerful"

"Hey levy, that's a weird name don't you think" Erza said as she grabbed a piece a paper and wrote down his name and something else.

_MESGORFTTONE_

_FORGET ME NOTS_

"Erza that's amazing, how did you find that out?" Mira said

"Remember the spell he said"

"Yeah"

"The last part said NOW YOU WILL LIVE THE FORGET ME NOTS!" Everyone in the guild froze as she said it. Levy soon found the location and broke the awkward stares she gave the location to Erza and Erza, Grey, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel all went to find Lucy.

"You're a monster" Lucy said as blood was dripping down her whole body,

"I'm so glad you noticed" Mesgorfttone said feeling touched

"What do you want with fairy tail?"

"Well after hearing that they wiped out MY TWO GUILDS I wanted revenge and using you will help, I will make sure they fall to the bottom"

(5 hours left)

Lucy kept staring at her friends hanging on the wall, she felt so light for some reason but she just ignored it and kept looking at the Sysco who nearly killed her, the stripper who laughed at her face and Natsu the one who had helped her and now it was all for nothing, every memory was for nothing, every feeling will be for nothing and everyone who cared would have cared for nothing.

The ceiling began to crumble slowly and then it all crumbled down and there stood 5 friends who were there to get Lucy.

"WHERES LUCY!" Natsu shouted looking straight in the eyes of Mesgorfttone; he just smirked at them, then pulled a leaver showing a Lucy hanging on the wall ripped to shreds, everyone saw this and looked at the man who was laughing they all had rage in their eyes.

Lucy heard everything but when she looked up she thought it was just her imagination. Lucy was alone and no one was there to help because the only people who could help were dead and hanging on the wall like decoration.

Natsu charged straight at him full of fire but got wacked across the room. Erza change in to her dark wing armour and flew at him and tried to hit him but when she got to him he was gone,

"Surprise"

"WHA..." with one hit Erza was sent flying across the room as well.

"This guy is nuts" Grey said forming an ice shield. Everyone was trying to see where he went; Natsu and Erza came out of the rubble and joined the rest.

"You can never find me; I am the most powerful person in the world I got it from all the mages a destroyed." Natsu froze for a minute then looked up at the Lucy hanging on the wall, ran up to it and stopped there right in front.

"What are you doing? Get away from their"

"So everyone you destroyed they're magic goes to you"

"YES yes now get away from their" Everyone was staring at Natsu who was standing next to Lucy wondering what he is doing.

"Hey guys I have a question for ya, I wanna know why you are fighting."

"What sort of question is that" Grey said

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Because that Sysco killed Lucy" Erza said as if it wasn't obvious

"Then why isn't he using her power if he can use the power of the mage he kills" and after saying that Natsu put his hand through Lucy's stomach,

"Lucy is still alive"

"Natsu you a genius" Wendy said. Mesgorfttone was full of rage that he attacked all of them.

"WING ATTACK OF THE WATER DRAGON!" Sent Wendy flying and more ceiling fell on top of her

"ATTACK OF THE GODS!" Sent Gajeel flying

"SWORD OF THE NIGHT" And he strike Erza with that shattering her armour to pieces leaving Erza on the ground grabbing her stomach

"LAVA FALLS!" He sent Grey a river of lava and when he had done with them four he was going to attack Natsu next but he was nowhere to be seen.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu roared and it hit Mesgorfttone, Natsu stood there staring right into the eyes of the man who killed mages for their power. Everyone slowly came out of the grumble or lifted themselves up of the floor only to see a Natsu full of rage looking down on the man who called himself powerful. Natsu went to walk towards a door when a giant hand on his head was holding him back and squeezing his head almost squashing it.

"Now I will have your power"

"IRON DRAGON ROAR"-"SKY DRAGON ROAR" Where both sent towards him, Mesgorfttone let go of Natsu only to get hit by their attack.

"Natsu we only have 1 hour left" Erza said with fear in her eyes

"Don't worry I will find her" But before he could walk away he was hit with a spell that made freeze on the spot, "I can't move"

A laugh was heard from across the room which meant that Lucy had t wait a little longer. Zancrow who was watching the whole thing began panicking thinking that they were going to win, "Not today" Zancrow disappeared from the room and headed to a room full of darkness.

"Who's there?" said an innocent voice

"Time for you to reunite with your friends" Zancrow grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her all the way the room where they were fighting. Mesgorfttone was losing and almost out of energy.

"I WOULD STOP FIGHTING IF I WERE YOU" Everyone looked up to see Zancrow standing there with a smile on his face,

"FINE THEN I WILL KILL YOU INSTEAD!" Natsu began to run towards the guy with a smile still on his face.

"I wouldn't if... If you want this girl to live" he held up a girl by her hair and everyone froze,

"Natsu it's just a fake" Wendy said making Natsu smile and continue running

"Oh, you think so" he yanked her and made a scream fall out of her lips. Zancrow was still smiling at what he had done and everyone was so busy looking at him that they didn't notice a certain man get up of the ground.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH"Mesgorfttone sent them all flying with his attack. "Nice work Zancrow"

"Guys I have an idea but I need you all to use your magic" Natsu said trying to catch his breath

"You expect us to use the last bit of our magic on you" Grey said also trying to catch his breath

"Yeah"

"Okay" they all got to their feet Zancrow just looked at them and smiled thinking that the harder they fall the more fun we have.

"NOW!" On Natsu call Erza gave him a boost up in the air, Wendy blew him towards them with her sky dragon roar, Gajeel surrounded him in iron bits, Grey sent an ice lance his way and Natsu just set himself on fire, they all saw the look and Mesgorfttone and Zancrow's face and just smiled as Natsu blasted them both and sent them all the way to timbucktwo. Once Natsu stood his ground hi ran to catch the falling Lucy but as she was falling she was turning into gold dust.

"LUCY!" Natsu flung himself so that she would land on him and the others ran in their direction. Natsu change the position so that Lucy was lying on his lap.

"Lucy wake up" Lucy eyes opened slowly to see all her friends around her,

"Natsu what's happening to me?" Natsu just held her close and letting his tears fall on her face everyone else decided to leave them alone because they all knew it was too late Lucy was disappearing.

"Lucy stay with me you just need to remember" Natsu said rocking her back and forth

"Natsu I'm sorry I couldn't remember" Lucy's voice became weaker and weaker and she was almost gone all that was left was her head, one arm and the half of the top half of her. Natsu knew she wasn't gunner make it but he wasn't gunner believe it yet.

Lucy's hand reach his cheek and she pulled him in close and gave him a kiss on the lips Natsu kissed her back but half way through Lucy disappeared.

"LUCYYYYYY!" Natsu was on his knees falling on to his elbows screaming her name over and over again.

(Lucy's prove from the falling to now)

I fell from the top floor and heard my name being called I couldn't do anything I couldn't move, I fell on something soft and heard my name being called again,

"Lucy wake up" My eyes opened slowly to see all my friends around me,

"Natsu what's happening to me?" Natsu just held me close and letting his tears fall on my face, I didn't know what was going on, everyone else decided to leave us alone.

"Lucy stay with me you just need to remember" Natsu said rocking me back and forth

"Natsu I'm sorry I couldn't remember" my voice became weaker and weaker and I was almost gone all that was left was my head, one arm and the half of the top half of me. My hand reach his cheek and I pulled him in close and gave him a kiss on the lips Natsu kissed me back. As I was disappearing my whole life of memories was flashing before my eyes I could see all the fun we had and all the laughs we shared, I could see Natsu in my room and me freaking out. I REMEMBER. I could see Natsu on the floor screaming I tried to call him but he couldn't her me I just wanted to say one thing to him, I just wanted to say that I ...

(Back to normal)

Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Grey and Gajeel was standing in front of the guild wondering what to say but then Natsu walked in and everyone wanted to know if they got her but Natsu just walked past them and just sat down at the place where Lucy always sat on their bench.

The others came in and everyone smiled at them with hopes and they all just looked down to say that they were too late,

"Where's Lu-chan?" Levy said with tears in her eyes

"We were too late" Erza was too ashamed to look her in the eyes and tell her I mean levy was Lucy's best friend well after Natsu. They all sat down in silence and helped heal all their injuries, Levy walked up to Natsu to put bandages on him but he stood up and walked out of the guild and everyone just felt sorry for him.

A year later they all went to the Lucy's grave to pay their respects, today was the day she disappeared last year, Natsu didn't want to come but he felt he had to, it had been a year since his best friend or even lover died in his arms and everyday for the past year he would come up her and take care of the grave by putting flowers there and cleaning the grave. All her keys were still there, they asked the king if they could have a year or two just to move on but they hadn't.

"Lucy was the best friend I ever had" Levy said hugging Erza and letting her tears fall.

"WAS? She still is the best, and is still here" Natsu said sitting by a tree-"She was the only one we ever loved, that I ever loved" There was a huge light glowing around the grave as someone's voice was heard.

"I remember"

A load of gold dust came flowing around everybody as it went past they all felt a warm glow inside them. A tall person wearing a white robe that covered them from head to toe and had a hood so that you couldn't see their face,

"That was her last words, that was Lucy's last words" the figure said

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked walking towards the figure,

"She remembered you at the last minute" and then the other voice was heard again.

"I remember" An even bigger light came from the grave and everyone covered their eyes. When the light disappeared there was a girl standing where her grave was, everyone's eyes began to fill with tears and some even fell to their knees. Natsu walked towards the girl and stood there with wide eyes,

"Lucy" she smiled "LUCYYY!" Natsu yelled as he pulled her in for a big hug but Lucy had other plans instead of a hug she pulled him in for a kiss, when she broke the kiss she said

"We never go to finish"

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, thanks for all the reviews and follows that you gave. xxxx**


End file.
